Fidchell
Fidchell (フィドヘル) is the 4th Phase of the Cursed Wave and was referred to as "The Prophet". .hack//Outbreak Stats Before Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP: Unknown *SP: Unknown *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: None Attacks *'Data Drain': From out of its tail, its bracelet appears and data drains the party. It cuts their HP in half and causes all status effects. *'Earthquake': Fidchell slams into to the ground and hits anything within range. *'Oracle: Thunder Cry': This attack lowers everybody's thunder tolerance. *'Thunder Cry': A massive electric attack that is similar to Innis'. This is unavoidable. *'Oracle: Devil Quake': This attack lowers everybody's earth tolerance. *'Devil Quake': A massive earth erupting attack that attacks everyone on the field. This is unavoidable. *'Oracle: Ice Storm': This attack lowers everybody's water tolerance. *'Ice Storm': A massive freezing attack that is similar to Skeith's. This is unavoidable. *'Orcale: Hell Fire': This attack lowers everybody's fire tolarence. *'Hell Fire': A massive fire attack that is similar to Innis'. This is unavoidable. *'Dek Do': Decreases the speed of a single target. *'Mumyn Lei': Puts a single target to sleep. *'Suvi Lei': Makes a single target paralyzed. After Data Drain *Level: 99 *HP:5000 *SP: N/A *Element: None *Weakness: None *Tolerance: None Attacks *'Earthquake': This is the same earthquake from before, but it does more damage. *'LaRue Zot': A level 2 water elemental ground summon that is very damaging. *'RaVak Don': A level 2 fire elemental sky summon that is very damaging. *'GiRai Don': A level 2 thunder elemental sky summon that is very damaging. *'Dek Do': Decreases the speed of a single target. *'Mumyn Lei': Puts a single target asleep. *'Suvi Lei': Makes a single target paralyzed. *'Ol Repth': Recovers 400 HP. Data Drained Item *Segment 2 History .hack//Games Realizing that Lios was no longer willing to help him, Kite was forced to find other ways to combat the Cursed Wave. Help soon came in the form of a plan developed by Wiseman in conjunction with the infamous hacker Helba. The two planned to try and seal part of the Wave in a specific location where it could be fought without damaging the rest of the system. Fidchell was located shortly afterwards in Σ Turbulent Distrusting Ice Wall and Kite and BlackRose traveled to battle with it. After a tough fight, the Phase was finally defeated. However, even with Helba's assistance the data fluctuations created by its destruction spread throughout the net and damaged systems all around the world. .hack//Another Birth .hack//XXXX End of The World Though Fidchell had been defeated, fragments of its data were still spread throughout the system. These fragments were retreived by Jyotaro Amagi and sealed into an Epitaph PC for use in the R.A. Plan. However the first test of the Epitaph PC was a failure; shockwaves from the test spread throughout The World damaging data in many places. In the confusion Fidchell, still attached to its Epitaph PC was able to escape into the system. .hack//G.U. Games The Epitaph PC containing Fidchell eventually attached itself to the System Administrator Yata. In scans for the third volume, Fidchell has finally shown itself. Quotations Fidchell is the first Phase encountered by Kite that talks. Fidchell's Oracles Fidchell's Prophecy This quote is apparently a fragment of the Epitaph of Twilight. He says it after being defeated. Trivia *According to the Liminality Easter Eggs, Fidchell is a program designed to collect data on the human concept of unavoidable fate. *Fidchell casts his Oracle first before each major elemental attack. The Oracle lowers all teammates' tolerance towards that certain element that it called forward. *Fidchell's original Japanese name was Fidhell, and the name was changed because Fidchell is a Celtic version of chess, and according to legends it often has a mystical or divinatory aspect to it. Battles ebb and flow as a result of a game of fidchell. category:Phases